Guilty Concious
by poetic heart 75
Summary: If your reading the Divas of Destruction series of stories I have up this one takes place after Prank Wars. There will be more pranks and more matches here. Bare with me and I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you're following the whole series of Divas of Destruction stories this one picks up at the end of Prank Wars where Dean and Kenzie just broke up and Roxy is trying to figure out how to approach the situation and let him know she's not cool with his latest choice he's made.

I also want to take a minute to thank all of the loyal readers out there who've stuck it out threw all the different plot twists and I know my chapters can get a bit lengthy, but hey when inspiration hits I let it go. As usual, your feedback, comments and reviews are appreciated. Feel free to even leave critiques believe it or not they help me write better and give me inspiration to keep going with certain twists or stop. The wrestling matches make a return too. I'll get on with it then.

Dean is in the gym with his music blasting. He's totally focused on beating the shit out of this heavy bag because it's better than beating the shit out of some random person or getting drunk at some random bar. He had to get his mind off of his latest mistake. It was hard to get the last image of Kenzie pulling away from him and walking out the lobby of the hotel without even a goodbye. He felt like he was being stabbed in the heart and stomach with the same barbeque fork over and over again.

"Have fun playing house with your little ex- girlfriend."

She was so angry and mean and it felt cold and heartless. He never felt that from her until right then. He hoped he'd never see that disappointed look on her face or hear her accusing him of trying to get out of their relationship. If she honestly believed he wanted out then he felt like she didn't know him at all. He wasn't hiding behind some bad ass I don't give a fuck attitude when he was talking to her. He let himself be vulnerable and open with her. He let her see sides of him that nobody else ever saw. She knew the sweetheart who was open and giving and cared about everyone and took special pride in opening doors and having romantic dinners. Hell, he even bought flowers and dressed up for her even though he wasn't comfortable dressed up and she preferred to dress down as well. He did it because she liked it and it made her smile. He cuddled with her and learned how to make love. He'd only know how to fuck hard before he met her. She got to know Jonathan Good and not the Dean Ambrose character he played out in the ring. He wanted her to feel good and love him back and she did. He let her all the way in and now she just walked out like the past year didn't matter.

How could he have been so stupid? He knew the whole threesome idea was bad and he knew Roxy would more than likely be pissed off and not want to do it, but Kenzie had been so down and cool with it. She acted like everything was perfectly fine in that whole 45 minutes the three of them were together. He felt like he was in heaven and he'd been given a gift. Finally, he was at peace with the feelings that having Roxy back in the WWE were kicking up and he could put the Mox and Diamond Dust show behind him again. He couldn't have been more wrong. He totally misread the entire situation. Kenzie wasn't letting him have closure with Roxy she was trying to warn him against doing anything stupid. Well, maybe greeting her with Roxy lying on the bed in just her shirt and bra and him naked wasn't exactly the best approach to the situation either.

Maybe he made Roxy feel cheap and uncomfortable. He was afraid to even ask her how she was feeling. At least she didn't tell him she was done with him and walk out the lobby door. That was one door he couldn't open again and he knew Kenzie would probably never forgive him or get over it. The loud music wasn't silencing his conscious any and the heavy bag wasn't working. He needed something else.

He sat on the mat letting himself recover a little bit. His hands were red from punching the bag bare knuckled, but he was taped up like in the ring. He needed something more physical than the heavy bag and to think less.

Meanwhile, Roxy looked over and saw that Dean was sitting on the mat with his head in his hands and his hands looked red from where she was standing talking with Seth.

Seth: "What's up with you, you seem distant today."

Roxy: "I'm torn between "Last night was awesome" and "What the fuck just happened" and I'm not sure which side of the fence to fall on."

Seth: "Last night was awesome" is a good side to be on. If it feels good, that's where you should go."

Roxy: "That's just it. I don't feel good. I feel weird and unsettled like something wasn't right and nothing was solved. It was awkward, but at the same time it was satisfying physically. I mean, everyone involved seemed all right at the moment and even after."

Seth: "That would explain the "What the fuck just happened" part of your feelings."

Roxy: "Yeah and the drama the "What the fuck just happened" part caused. I'm confused and I don't think it'll ever be explained to me in a way I will ever understand."

Seth: "You need to talk to Dean and let him know that you're confused and you need some answers. He needs to explain what happened to you. I mean you mentally know what happened because you were obviously both there and sober."

Roxy: "Yes. Yes we were sober. That part is true."

Seth: "If it was awesome and it truly felt right, then this confused part of you wouldn't be screaming at you and saying something is off about the whole thing."

Roxy: "Oh you have no idea. He owes me so much more than this. It's driving me nuts."

Seth: "It's Dean. He has a way of complicating the simplest of things and making them seem like huge obstacles. He acts first and thinks about it later rather than thinking first and reacting later. "

Roxy: "Dude, this went beyond reacting first and thinking later. This involved two people who needed to be informed of what was going to happen long before they were just tossed into an awkward situation. We were all looking at each other like "OK, when is the Swerved crew going to come in and tell us this is a joke?" and it never happened."

Seth: "I'm sure you two will work it out. Good luck."

Roxy: "Thank you Seth. You're an awesome friend."

Seth: "You're welcome."

She gives him a hug as Jessica is coming out of the locker room with her stuff ready to leave.

Jessica: "Are we all right over here or can anyone get in on the hugs?"

Roxy: "You can always get in on a hug from your sister."

She hugs Jessica and Jessica looks at Seth like "WTF" and he shakes his head.

Seth: "I'm good. She needs to talk to Ambrose like yesterday."

Jessica: "Ah that explains why you're watching him like a television right now."

Roxy: "Yup. I'm gauging his mood right now and judging from the way he's sitting there with his head in his hands, he's probably approachable right now. Earlier he was just aggressive and I was afraid I might get swung on if I go over there."

Jessica: "You know damn well he won't hurt you. He's sparing with himself."

Roxy: "I know what he's doing, genius and yes I know he won't hurt me, but when you're in the zone and someone distracts you shit happens. It wouldn't be intentional."

Jessica: "Yeah I know how that goes. I got clocked by Maddie doing that. All I said was "To the right" and she went right upside my head."

Roxy: "I have a feeling Kenzie and Dean had a fight after I left. He gets like that after a fight."

Jessica: "Well, if it's Kenzie issues you might want to catch him when he's done. He needs this as an outlet for his anger."

Roxy: "I'm the source of his Kenzie issues. She said she can't compete with his feelings for me and she'd rather settle for what he wants then try."

Jessica: "Oh shit. That's never a good sign. Yeah, you might want to let him finish his spar before you go dragging up what happened."

Roxy: "I can't just leave him and all my confusion unanswered. I love him and I love Kenzie. She's become like my best friend and my ex- boyfriend just made it complicated."

Jessica: "I understand that, but if she feels like you're in the middle of them you need to back off and let them be. They need to work this out between the two of them."

Roxy: "I'm not doing anything but letting a friend vent. He's not my boy toy or even a fuck buddy. She knows that."

Jessica: "Relax, I'm not accusing you of anything."

Roxy: "I know. You're just trying to make me feel better and trying to figure out some of the unanswered questions. Well, I'm going to get some answers from Dean. Wish me luck."

Jessica: "Good luck and if you need to talk, you know where I am."

Roxy: "All right, sis. I'll see you at the arena."

Jessica: "Laters."

Roxy: "Later."

Seth and Jessica leave and Roxy decides to walk over to see what's wrong with Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean is staring down at the mat trying to focus on finishing his work out, but his emotions are winning slowly but surely. He sees a pair of pink and black Nike's suddenly in his view and follows them up the familiar red Celestial Bodies booty scrunch pants and to the white and pink Celestial Bodies shirt and finally up to Roxy's emerald green eyes.

Roxy: "Hey, no sitting down on the job dude. You're supposed to be working out."

She nudges his foot with her own playfully and he smirks a little at her.

Dean: "I was working out and now I'm sitting here sweating and catching my breath."

Roxy: "You're allowed to catch your breath. Hey, do you have a minute to talk about a few things?"

Dean: "Yeah. Go for it. I always have time to talk to you."

He pats the mat next to him and Roxy sits in front of him.

Roxy: "I'm a little bit confused on what exactly happened last night."

Dean: "You and I both."

Roxy: "Well, you obviously have some sort of an answer for me or you wouldn't be beating yourself up the way you are."

Dean: "How do you figure I'm beating myself up?"

Roxy: "Dude, I've know you forever. We were together for 3 years before you went to developmental in Florida. I know how to read your body language. You were punching that bag like it was going to relieve you of something. It was more than just your usual hyping yourself up before a match thing you do."

Dean: "As far as I can see, last night was awkward, awesome sex. Awkward because of the way it happened and awesome because I've always wanted to be between two females I love like that. I felt like Kenzie was giving me something really special and it made me fall in love with her all the more. I should've known it was too good to be true."

Roxy: "What the hell happened after I left?"

Dean: "Pretty much what we thought was going to happen when she came into the hotel room and saw us naked like that."

Roxy: "She went off on you."

Dean: "Yeah she did. She basically said I made you feel awkward and you'd rather have slithered off under the bed then went through with that whole awkward threesome. So she defended your honor there. Also she doesn't want to lose her best girlfriend because her boyfriend is an asshole."

Roxy: "She's not going to lose her best girlfriend over some guy. If she knows anything about me she knows I choose my chicks over dicks. I don't care how long I've known the guy. I don't have a lot of close girlfriends and I cherish the few that I have."

Dean: "She asked me what the hell I was thinking just like Roman did a few minutes ago. I was only thinking about having a good time. I wasn't thinking with the brain in my head when I went through with that. I didn't think it would make you feel cheap or awkward and I didn't think Kenzie would break up with me over it."

Roxy: "What did you think she was going to do? She sure as hell wasn't going to embrace it and throw a party for you. You've sworn to her time and time again that your feelings for me weren't going to come between the two of you. You told her time and time again that we were in the past and you were done with me and now all of the sudden, out of the blue you decide you want to have a threesome with the two of us and she tries to accept it and decides that it's not cool with her to share you with me."

Dean: "I get that. I can understand where she's coming from and frankly, I'd have done the same thing if the roles were reversed, but I wouldn't have jumped in the bed and kissed Roman. That gives the mixed signal that I'm down and granting her a one- time pass to do what she wants to do and get it out of her system. That whole stripping down to her lingerie and jumping in bed with us gave me a green light. I didn't even question why she was going through with something we, obviously all three needed to talk about and talk about again before doing. I wasn't going to stop her from getting in the bed with her man."

Roxy: "I know and I can understand that. Yeah, she did give the green light by jumping in the bed in her lingerie and no, you wouldn't question it, but the tone of her voice and her attitude before she got in the bed said "Let's get this shit over with please." It was like she was tired and at her wits end before she walked into that room."

Dean: "True and maybe my not answering the phone put her there or maybe walking in on me naked and you with no pants on added to it and she really wanted to scream and yell, but instead she jumped in the bed thinking it was just going to solve everything."

Roxy: "Maybe and maybe she knew exactly what she was doing and she was testing you to see if you'd actually back away and go "Wait a minute, honey. You're obviously not in your right mind right now. Let's back up and think about this rationally." You didn't even stop to gauge her mood before you gave me that playful little devilish look."

Dean: "I don't play mind games and she knows that. If she wanted me to stop and think about it she would've said "Stop." And it would've been over. She knows it."

Roxy: "You know how women are. Sometimes we like to test our men and see if they actually know us under pressure. If you truly loved her and truly knew her the way you think you do, you'd have stopped the minute you heard that hotel room door open and close knowing you weren't expecting anyone after the phone rang."

Dean: "Well, here's a little advice for your future relationships. Don't test your men. You're men are loyal and they love you with everything they are and they don't need you to test them like school children. If they want to test you they will do it on their own. There's no need to see if someone you love passes the test. Love doesn't hurt and love doesn't make you feel bad for not picking the right answer."


	3. Chapter 3

Roxy: "Besides, you and I were fucking around before that. I had no intention on having sex with you when I pulled off your shorts. I just wanted you to get in the shower. You started going all Mox on me and perving out like you hadn't had sex in 50 years. I mean, it's cool. I enjoy when you Mox out and I think it's sexy, but that was pushing the limit there."

Dean: "I'm sorry I pushed you to your limits. I flirt with you so relentlessly because I still am in love with you. I mean, I love Kenzie don't get me wrong. She's a great woman and she loves me with everything that she is, but there is still a part of me that is in love with and enjoys being with you."

Roxy: "I love you and I love Kenzie, but I don't want to lose either one of you and I'm not going to choose between you two. I refuse to do it."

Dean: "Nobody is asking you to choose between us. I'd never ask you to do that. That's just stupid. Kenzie and I broke up over me not you. I asked for the stupid threesome and I ran with the idea that she said she'd trust you to do it. I never expected her to leave me over it."

Roxy: "What would you do if you walked in and saw her standing over Roman naked like that? I don't see you just jumping in and going "its cool babe" the next day."

Dean: "No. You're right I wouldn't just jump in and think it was cool the next day. I'd want some answers and I'd be asking them both for an explanation."

Roxy: "See? You never explained a damn thing to Kenzie. You just stood there like a dumb ass and let her draw her own conclusions. You could've said you needed to think about this before we all even got in the bed together. You needed to explain to me what the hell was up and you needed to tell me that you were talking to Kenzie about having a threesome with me. I was completely ambushed in there. "

Dean: "I'm sorry you were ambushed. All I wanted was to have a good time. I just wanted to have sex with you. I never expected the phone to ring or for Kenzie to walk in on us or any of that. I just thought we could get away with one night. I never thought she'd ever find out."

Roxy: "Excuse me? You never thought she'd find out you slept with your ex that you clearly have feelings for. That's just immature on your part."

Dean: "I know that sounds selfish and immature and it was a dick thing to do. I never wanted Kenzie involved in this. It was supposed to just be you and me together."

Roxy: "Well, that's not what happened and I'm not sure exactly how to respond to the fact that you would just disregard your relationship with her like that. You said you're still in love with me on top of that. I didn't just forget about that statement."

Dean: "Yes. I did say I am still in love with you. I still want you."

Roxy: "I still love and want you too, Jon, but this was not the way to go about doing it."

Dean: "I'm sorry. I'm 50 shades of fucked up and I always seem to make things more complicated than they should be."

She takes his hands and kisses both of them.

Roxy: "It's going to be ok. I promise."

She held him and he let her. She remembered when she first met him back on the CZW circuit.

_The Diamond Dust and Jon Moxley Story_

Diamond Dust stood at the curtain waiting for the announcer to call her out into the ring for her mixed tag team match her and The Resident Rocker were doing against The Switchblade Conspiracy. She felt nervous because she'd never done this kind of wrestling before. She'd wrestled against guys in ROH and other places, but this was her first one that was going to be totally physical where they could use everything around them as weapons. She wore black vinyl pants and a black vinyl halter top studded with diamonds and her vinyl boots also studded with diamonds. A sudden wolf whistle makes her turn around to spot a sandy blonde, blue eyed guy in jeans and no shirt on.

Roxy: "Can I help you?"

Jon: "Well, hello to you too beautiful. I've never seen you before. My name is Jon Moxley."

He holds out his hand for her to shake and she shakes it politely while giving him a questioning look.

Roxy: "Diamond Dust. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jon: "So, you have a debut match against the Switchblade Conspiracy tonight."

Roxy: "Yeah. It's a total physical one too and I'm scared as hell. I've never done Combat Zone Wrestling before."

Jon: "It's nothing to be afraid of, darling. If you're good you won't even have to experience any of the pain out there. Who's your partner?"

Roxy: "The Resident Rocker."

Jon: "Oh, hell yeah. You're going to be just fine. She's fucking crazy and I love crazy women who aren't afraid to get physical out there."

Roxy: "Thank you for the pep talk. I'll see you out there."

Jon: "Yeah. See you out there."

The night goes on and The Resident Rocker and Diamond Dust go out into the ring to the most gruesome debut they've seen in a while. They used light bars and barbed wire. Diamond dust had thrown Sammy into glass and beaten Jon with barbed wire bats and other barbed wire objects. They'd won when she'd split Jon open and pinned him. The four of them were a bloody mess going backstage.

Jon: "I told you it's nothing to be afraid of."

Roxy: "Yeah. That was fucking amazing. I've never felt as free as I did out there. Everything goes in that ring."

Jon: "Pretty much. This isn't your run of the mill every day wrestling. Welcome to CZW, beautiful. I'm going to go check on Sam."

He went off to go check on his partner who was being looked at by the medical staff to make sure he was all right. Jessica was being checked out too. They had to make sure they were all ok physically.

Sammy: "Are you fucking serious, Mox? You're over there flirting with the bitch who busted open my eye."

Jon: "She's not a bitch. She's an awesome person outside of the ring."

Sammy: "You're not about to stand there and justify why we just got out asses handed to us by a couple of bitches to me."

Jon: "Who said I was justifying anything?"

Sammy: "Well, for one you're not raging around here like you normally do when we lose and for another thing, you've been awful chummy with Diamond Dust. Are you fucking her?"

Jon: "No. I don't even know her. She was talking about how she was scared as hell backstage and I told her to relax. There was nothing to be afraid of. That's all."

With the girls,

Jessica: "Oh my God, that was nuts out there. I can't believe they actually allowed us to go out there and play with the barbed wire and glass and stuff."

Roxy: "Play with it? You make it sound like we were out there in the toy box or something. This is real blood on my body and real cuts from real barbed wire not toys."

Jessica: "I know. I told you it was going to be a rush."

Roxy: "Yeah and I met a really hot guy who tried to ease my nerves a bit before the show."

Jessica: "Really. Who was it?"

Roxy: "Believe it or not, it was Mox."

Jessica: "Jon Moxley was being nice? I don't believe it. That man is absolutely no parts missing crazy. I don't think he feels any pain. I swear he'd keep wrestling if his body parts were missing."

Roxy: "Yeah, I got that impression earlier tonight when we were out there wrestling with him and Sammy."

Jessica: "They are both insane and they love to drink. So, be careful around them especially flirting with Jon."

Roxy: "I know how to handle Mox."


	4. Chapter 4

Diamond Dust and The Resident Rocker finish getting looked at and gather their stuff to head to their car. They pass by where Sammy and Jon are talking in the alley way and Sammy looks at both of them like he just saw the biggest enemy walking the Earth at that particular moment.

Sammy: "Oh hell no."

Jessica: "Hello to you to, Callahan."

Sammy: "You two bitches fucken cheated out there."

Jessica: "My ass, Sammy. We don't cheat. You're just pissed because two females held their own out there. Strong females scare you. That's why you have to come over here calling us bitches and accusing us of cheating."

Sammy: "I want to know who the hell you fucked to get on the main roster."

Roxy: "Wait just one god damn minute. Where do you get off coming over here accusing us of sleeping with anyone? Who the fuck are you? Nobody died and left you in charge. You're not our daddy and we aren't fucking you. Maybe that's your problem you're not getting any. Maybe you should bend Mox over and get some."

Jon: "I love pussy, thank you very much. I know where this asshole has been."

He gestures to Sammy with a cigarette.

Sammy: "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Jon: "You're a skanky bastard and you love to sleep with lose skanks."

He lights up the cigarette and Sammy storms off pissed off that Mox is actually siding with the team that beat them that night.

Jon: "So, tell me something ladies. What the fuck possessed you to go out there and do that tonight? That takes some huge ass balls."

Jessica: "It's what I do. I have thrill issues. I wanted to do it because they said a woman couldn't. I also plan on going over and ruling the roost at ROH eventually."

Jon: "Fuck ROH. It's better at CZW. They're going to censor the fuck out of everything you do at ROH. It's almost as bad as WWE."

Roxy: "And if WWE and ROH are so horrible, why are all the wrestlers working to head over there? I'll tell you why. CZW is awesome and all these ultraviolent matches are bad ass for a little while, but let's face it this stuff takes a toll on your body and you can only get so many scars and injuries before you want to go somewhere where it is safe and you don't have to go through all this ultraviolent crap."

Jon: "Darling, have you ever watched ECW?"

Roxy: "Yeah. I know more about it then you think I do."

Jon: "Then you'll see that ECW is just as violent as we are and the fans are just as insane as these fans are. There is just as much blood and just as much insanity. The only difference is ECW is broadcasted on TV and we aren't. Basically, ECW is the sell- out version of us. "

Roxy lights up a clove cigarette and laughs.

Jessica: "Dude, why are you still smoking those things?"

Roxy: "Because I still have a pack that needs to be smoked. These things aren't cheap. I know they're dangerous."

Mox starts smiling as Roxy is fishing around for a lighter. He leans over so she can light her cigarette off of his. She puts their cigarettes together like she's kissing his lips and pulls away when it lights.

Roxy: "Thank you very much."


	5. Chapter 5

She blows the sweet smelling smoke his way and he inhales. Jessica makes a face like they were the most disgusting thing she'd ever seen.

Jessica: "I hate smokers."

Roxy: "No you don't. You love me like a sister otherwise you wouldn't keep reminding me how dangerous these damn things are every single time I smoke one."

Jon: "I love a woman who isn't afraid of danger and loves to get physical. Why haven't we met before?"

Roxy: "Who knows? It was fated this way. Everything happens for a reason."

Jon: "I believe that too. So, since it was fated that we meet in an alley smoking. I think it's only appropriate that I ask you if you'd like to go with me to grab a beer or something later."

Roxy: "I would love to, but wouldn't Sammy get jealous?"

Jon: "Fuck Sammy. He's got a girlfriend."

Roxy: "A girlfriend? Are you sure about that? He has a reputation for taking ring rats home with him."

Jon: "So? He's got to do what he's got to do. We're not always around the same women twice. It's hard to have a relationship for any long period of time with anyone."

Jessica: "This fool has a rep too."

Mox starts smiling and flicks the butt of his cigarette into the gutter near- by.

Roxy: "Seriously Jess? Are you trying to kill my action here?"

Jessica: "By all means, Rox. Knock yourself out. If you're into crazy lunatics, he's all yours."

Jon: "You love me or you wouldn't talk about me."

Jessica: "Dude, I don't even know you. We wrestle the same circuit. That's all we have in common."

Jon: "Nope. We obviously have good taste in friends too."

He puts his arm around Roxy and she smiles.

Roxy: "He's got you there, Jess."

Jessica: "Well, I don't know about you, but I could use a shower and a change of clothes. I'm going to head back to the house. Are you coming or are you going to stay here and hang with Mox?"

Roxy: "I think I'm going to hang with Mox if that's OK with Mox."

Jon: "Yeah. Sure, go for it."

Jessica: "All right, I'm out of here then. I'll catch you later. You'd better call me or text me or something and let me know what's going on later. House rules if you come in after midnight."

Roxy: "Yes Mother. I'll let you know what I'm doing."

Jessica: "Thank you. You know Maddie and I worry when you don't come back to the house. I'm not trying to be your mother. I just give a damn about what happens to you."

Roxy: "Thank you for giving a damn. Tell Maddie to stand down."

Jessica: "All right, girl. I'll see you later."

Roxy: "Later."

Jessica gets in her car and drives to the house Maddie, Roxy ad her share together.

Jon: "So what's the chick's deal?"

He pulls out another cigarette and starts tapping it against the box. So, instinctively Roxy pulls out one of her own.

Roxy: "Who, Jess?"

Jon: "Yeah. What's up with Jess? Why is she all mother hen over you if I'm allowed to ask you that?"

Roxy: "Yes. You're allowed to ask me that and Jessica is like the sister I never had. We've known each other pretty much since high school and she watches out for me especially when new guys come around. We have each- others back like that. Maddie is like that too, but Maddie comes from a different place then Jess."

Jon: "I take it Maddie must be your other roommate."

Roxy: "Yes. She also is an independent wrestler. She goes by Madison "Main Street" Gilbert and we all call her Maddie for short."

Jon: "Ok, I know who she is. I didn't realize you all lived together and went to school together."

Roxy: "Like I said, they're like the sisters I never had. They were the only two females I knew who wanted to be wrestlers and actually helped me pursue my dream rather than talked me down because I chose a non-desk profession. Don't get me wrong, I have other female friends I just bonded more with guys."

Jon: "I know how that is. You just relate more to guys because women look at you as either competition or just plain weird because you're into something so tomboy."

He lights his cigarette and offers the lighter to Roxy who takes it and lights hers as well.

Roxy: "That's it in a nut shell and most guys look at me as a bad ass. They love the idea of being with the next WWE Diva until they actually realize what becoming the next WWE Diva entails and then it's "Why are you gone so many days? Why do you have to be away so much?" Blah blah blah. Or the other extreme end is your friend Sammy with his "You're a cheating bitch. Who'd you fuck to get on the roster?" or thinking just because I like to wrestle and I'm strong that I must be a lesbian. The sooner you guys realize that we women don't use our sexuality to get to the top, the better off you all will be and just because we are strong and muscular doesn't mean we don't like to roll around with men. I obviously love to wrestle both or I wouldn't be here."

Jon: "You wrestle both, but do you date both."

Roxy: "Would you like to go for a walk? I'm sure there's somewhere we could go hang out that's better than this alley."

Jon: "Yeah sure."

He puts his arm around her and she puts her arm around him like they've known each other for years.

Jon: "You know I do have a truck if you want to drive somewhere."

Roxy: "Good to know. I want to walk with you before I get into a truck with you."

Jon: "All right. There's a park up the street a little ways or do you want to go for a longer walk then that because I know a place that has trails we could walk and that place has street lights and stuff if we decide to hang out after the sun goes down."

Roxy: "I say we go to the place that has street lights and stuff so we can hang out after the sun goes down."

Jon: "That's my girl."

Roxy took a drag off her clove and attempted to try to smell what type of cologne Mox had on after the match because he smelled really good the closer she walked to him. He'd put on a black shirt to go with his jeans and he still had that leather jacket, but the rest of his gear was in his truck she assumed. So, there was just the two of them alone together walking down the street in Ohio. The night was very mild and a light breeze was blowing. She was glad she decided to shower and changed in that make shift locker room area because she'd feel really self- conscious about being this close with a guy fresh out of the ring. She wanted to grab his ass, but thought that might be a little forward for a first time walk, but the way Mox carried himself it wouldn't be wrong. He might just think she was after a dark spot to have sex if she led with an ass grab. He totally dropped the whole "I'm crazy as hell" act and seemed to be sober. She realized he only acted like he was drunk out there half the time.


	6. Chapter 6

He was your typical every day dude from Cincinnati. What you see is what you basically get unless he got pissed off. Then the lunatic came out.

Jon: "So, what's your story, Miss Diamond Dust?"

Roxy: "Well, my name is Roxanne Rodriguez and I'm 22. I grew up in Lansing, Michigan and I met Jessica at Michigan State along with Madison. They were the only two women I knew who were majoring to be professional wrestlers and we just sort of hit it off and started hanging out and talking. Once I find a bond with two people like that you tend to hang on to it. So, we started traveling to different gigs together and got a place together. I also majored in Drama. I had this back dream if you will to become a movie star and move to Hollywood to be an actress."

Jon: "Oh, come on. Why the fuck would you want to move to California? That place is full of douche bag hypocrites. You're better off staying in Ohio. There are less assholes out here than in LA."

Roxy: "Yes. I realize how clique it sounds and I beg to differ on the less assholes part. Its equal parts asshole and douche out here. It's part of living in a big city. We'd say the same thing if we were in New York or Chicago too. I'm a bad ass at wrestling and my acing sucks. So, I stick to what I'm good at and that's wrestling and kicking men and woman's asses equally."

Jon: "Yeah. That's something I can get down with. Pro wrestling saved my life quite literally."

Roxy: "What's the story behind that?"

Jon: "It goes like this. My name is Jonathan Good and I am also 22 years old. I was born and raised right here in Cincinnati, Ohio. I've been on my own since I was 15 years old. Let's just say I had it rough growing up and leave it at that. My mother is an addict and a lesbian and my father left us. I never knew the guy, but I recently went looking for him and found out he's an extremely violent man and a few unpleasant words were exchanged. I never went back to see him and I never want to. I'm perfectly happy with my life right now without anyone in it. I've done well for myself on my own so far. I ran into a little bit of trouble awhile back and got mixed up with blow and pills. I hit rock bottom while I was wrestling in Puerto Rico. To make a long story short, the promoter for the company I worked for in Puerto Rico basically screwed me out of money and hung me out to dry. I went back to sending out my tapes and trying to get someone somewhere to recognize me and take me on. I was desperate to get the fuck out of there and I came back to the States and basically crashed. I felt like my life was over and I was going nowhere. Then out of the blue I get a phone call to come over here and wrestle for CZW and I jumped on it. I got myself healthy again and started hitting the weights and trying to get back the muscles I had before and I'm slowly but surely making a full recovery."

Roxy: "Congratulations on your sobriety. That's an awesome accomplishment. I'm proud of you."

Jon: "Thank you, darling. That means a lot coming from you. I have to admit something though."

Roxy: "What's that?"

Jon: "I love beer. I am a huge beer drinker and that's my one vice I still hold on to other then cigarettes."

Roxy: "As long as you don't take it to the extreme your all right."

Jon: "I will never take it to that extreme. I am not my mother and I never will be. I saw enough of that shit growing up. I couldn't wait to get my ass out of that house. As soon as I could, I ran out of there and moved in with the first friend who would have me."

Roxy: "That's pretty bad when you're running out of your own house because it's too bad to live in."


	7. Chapter 7

Jon: "Yeah. I did that for 15 years and then I met Sammy and he became my safe place to go. I decided from that point on I was going to be a pro wrestler and get far away as possible."

Roxy: "Sammy has a lot of issues doesn't he?"

Jon: "Yeah. He's got some issues of his own. He doesn't trust anyone and he has a problem with authority."

Roxy: "Ah, a jail bird."

Jon: "Let's just say he's done some time. I'm not going to dish on him without his permission. I'm not a gossip, but if he wants to tell you what happened, then I will let him tell it."

Roxy: "Good deal."

They arrive at the park and Mox takes her up on one of the hills and lays out his leather jacket for them to sit on.

Roxy: "Wow, you are true gentlemen. You lay your jacket down for a lady to sit on."

Jon: "My image in the ring is not who I am outside of the ring. I play a lunatic bad ass in there because I'm actually not crazy and I'm actually quite the opposite of the Mox image."

Roxy: "I'm not. I'm the same person in and out of the ring. I just don't like public speaking that much in real life."

Jon: "I hate to be the center of attention. It makes me self- conscious when all eyes are on me waiting for me to say something awesome. I'm uncomfortable with the public pictures too, but that's all a part of gig life. You can't get your face out there without taking pictures and having people analyze you and your work both. I had a trainer tell me I'm too skinny for my own good."

Roxy: "You are too skinny. But, now I know the story behind why it happened and I'm glad you're working your way back to being healthy again. I'd hate to see someone so young and full of talent succumb to the evils of drugs and too much partying and alcohol. I mean, I'm no saint. I like to party and drink, but I never touched drugs. I don't even like to take an aspirin when I have a headache and sometimes I really need it after a good session in the ring."

Jon: "So, you're what they call straight edge."

Roxy: "No. Someone who is straight edge doesn't do anything. They don't drink, do drugs or smoke and I drink and smoke cloves."

Jon: "So, what made you want to join CZW? That's not your normal wrestling place there."

Roxy: "I don't know. I was bored and needed a change of scenery. I'd pretty much been there done that with most of the wrestling circuits around here and I had heard about Ultraviolent wrestling and I was curious what the hell it was and how it was different from ECW or any of the other stuff out there. So, I started watching and it really fascinated me. So, I became a fan and then I started wondering what it would be like to actually go out there and physically do that stuff. Of course, I did the usual "Well, what if they turn me down because I'm a female?" and I weighed out the pros and the cons. I talked to Maddie and Jess about it and Jess said she'd came out and did a couple matches and they loved her and took her in right away. Apparently, this is a male centered sport and there aren't a lot of females that come out for CZW or ROH and I'm all about breaking down the doors and becoming the first female to do everything out there. So, Jess and I decided to become a tag team and she brought me in."

Jon: "That's awesome that she did that for you. Jess is like your Sammy."

Roxy: "In a way. I didn't have a crappy home life though. I grew up in a normal house with loving parents and awesome friends."

Jon: "Don't rub it in."


	8. Chapter 8

_Present Day_

Dean notices that Roxy is a little quiet and nudges her and she snaps back into reality and looks at him. He smiles when he notices she's grinning like she's remembering something really happy that happened.

Dean: "Hey, where did you go right now?"

Roxy: "What do you mean, where did I go right now?"

Dean: "You just got quiet and sort of went into your own little world. Where did you go?"

Roxy: "Oh, I was just remembering when I first met you in CZW."

Dean: "Oh my God. That seems like ages ago."

Roxy: "It wasn't that long ago. That was only four years ago."

Dean: "Yeah, it seems like longer to me. I remember wanting to slap Sammy because he kept calling you and Jess bitches and trying to belittle your accomplishments every time you guys were out in that alley."

Roxy: "He's lucky he didn't get slapped on more than one occasion by me personally. I couldn't stand his little cocky, sexist ass."

Dean: "I know and the truth is Sammy isn't sexist at all. He loves everyone. It was just an image he was putting out there so nobody would get close to him. He got wrapped up in drugs and women and lost his way along his journey. We were supposed to debut in FCW at the same time, but he fell off and had to get help."

Roxy: "Is that what really broke up Switchblade Conspiracy?"

Dean: "Nope. Sammy turned his back on me while we were still in CZW and then I later got accepted to FCW and he called me a sell out and accused me of not appreciating the business anymore. We stopped talking and that's when I found out through another mutual friend that he had checked into rehab and got help for some of his issues."

Roxy: "Well, I'm really glad he got help. There's nothing sadder then a young guy with talent who pisses it away with drugs."

Dean: "This reminds me of our first date when we walked to that park together."

Roxy: "Yeah, I was thinking that same exact thing. We were sitting on that grassy hill on your big black leather jacket that you spray painted MOX on the back of and I said something about your being a gentleman and you told me to keep it quiet because you didn't want you're secret to get out. I have to admit I was pleasantly surprised that day by you."

Dean: "A lot has changed in four years."

Roxy: "Yeah it has and you've been the biggest change of all out of those four years."

Dean: "How do you figure I'm the biggest change? You've broken down doors at ROH, CZW and WWE. You wanted to be the first female to do ultraviolent wrestling. You won all of the championships you went out for. You and Jess broke the tag team records and some of the rules. D.O.D changed the Divas Division forever. You're the only female faction I've seen that succeeded and even after you guys broke apart you all three succeeded individually."

Roxy: "I'm not talking about professionally, but thank you for being proud of us and our accomplishments."

Dean: "Then what are you talking about?"

Roxy "I'm talking about our relationship, Jon. We went from being inseparable four years ago to barely speaking to each other in passing. You promised me when we broke up that we would still stay in contact and that we would still be friends."

Dean: "I can't change what happened four years ago or the fact that we drifted apart. I also can't change the fact that I went to FCW and you didn't. You know I am horrible at trying to keep in contact with people. I lose phones and phone numbers left and right."

Roxy: "That's no excuse. We have mutual friends that you could've tried to get in contact with me through. Maddie still spoke to me and so did Jess. You can't say you didn't see them before D.O.D made their debut because Jessica was in New Orleans when you all went to Mardi Graz."

Dean: "I saw Maddie before I saw Jess and my brain didn't exactly say "Hey that's that crazy bitch who kicked my ass all over CZW and had that hot as hell sister that I used to date." I was out partying with friends and I happened to pick up a hot as hell female at the bar that night."

Roxy: "Answer me honestly, Jon. Did you ever really want to stay friends outside of CZW or was it just easier to say "Well, she's out of sight and out of mind" and sweep our history under the rug?"

Dean: "You seriously want me to do this right now right after the whole threesome debacle and right after getting my heart broken by Kenzie."

Roxy: "Yes. I do want you to do this right now. You're vulnerable and open and you're more likely to be honest with me because you don't see how you can honestly make this situation any worse."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean looks at her like she's got two heads on her shoulders and she just keeps a serious face.

Dean: "How the hell do you do that?"

Roxy: "Do what, Jon?"

Dean: "How the hell do you get inside my head and pull my thoughts out like that? It's almost like you can read my mind and you know what I'm thinking before I even say it."

Roxy: "That's because 95% of the time I do know what you're going to say. I know how to read your body language and sometimes it speaks volumes and right now, your body language says vulnerable and open honesty. It also says you don't want the situation to get any worse then you already feel inside."

Dean: "You're right. I don't want the situation to get any worse than how I feel inside and right now I feel like shit inside."

Roxy: "So? Did you ever really want to stay friends outside of CZW? It's a simple explanation really."

Dean: "Yes. I wanted to remain friends outside of CZW. I wanted us to continue to see each other and talk on the phone even though we couldn't be physically together all the time."

Roxy: "But, I was out of sight and out of mind. So, it was easy for you to just forget about 4 years of our lives together and move on with Kenzie. Is that it?"

Dean: "No. That's not it at all. Yes, you were out of sight and out of mind. That much is true, but I never forgot about our 4 years together and I never forgot about how much I loved you and how much I still had feelings for you."

Roxy: "The hell if you didn't because if you still remembered how much you loved and wanted to be with me, you would've made an effort long before I showed up at the WWE to get in contact. If you still thought about us and how much you still cared for me you would've said something to Maddie in New Orleans as soon as you figured out who she and Jessica were and how you knew them."

Dean: "Did you still think about me four years later?"

Roxy: "Yes. I thought about you all the time. I watched you grow up and I missed you. I missed us and I missed my best friend. It was as if I had never even met you and I was watching you as a wrestling fan not your ex-girlfriend that you supposedly loved."

Dean: "The communication line works both ways. It's not just my responsibility to stay in contact with you. You knew the same people I do and you could've said something too. So, don't try to put this all on my head like I drove us apart. Yes, I left and went to Florida and yes, we weren't together 24/7 and I understand that you missed us and that you loved me and you wanted me back as your best friend again. Hell, I missed you as my best friend too, but there is one thing I am not and that's a telepath. I can't read your mind from hundreds of miles away and then just automatically go into search mode as soon as I see someone who mentions your name. I'm not some machine that can flip a switch."

She could see the emotion flashing in his eyes. He genuinely felt guilty for letting their friendship go. He ran his hands through his hair frustrated and looked like he was ready to either bust out in tears or punch the nearest wall as hard as he could just to prove he could.

Roxy: "I know, Jon. I'm not a machine or a telepath either and I am sorry I didn't make more of an effort to get in contact with you and I am sorry I didn't warn you before I descended upon the WWE and made you confront all these demons that I didn't realize we still had."

Dean: "I forgive you for that and I also forgive you for drifting away. I expected you to eventually pop up over at WWE. You're that damn good and I'd be an asshole not to realize that eventually you would make your in ring debut. As for the demons, there's always going to be some sort of demon or ghost hanging around somewhere ready to haunt or possess me. That's just how I live my life. If it wasn't an old girlfriend it would've been something else. I never told Kenzie about our history together. I just said you were an ex-girlfriend and left it at that. It was too hard to explain the details."

Roxy: "You don't have to worry about that anymore. It's all water under the bridge and I'm glad we had this talk."

Dean: "You know what, me too. I actually feel better now that I talked this out. Punching that heavy bag wasn't helping me any. I just felt my emotions boiling up worse."

Roxy: "Just promise me you won't try to just push your feelings away again. You have me in your life again and I am your friend as well as someone who loves you. You can talk to me any time day or night. I don't care how crazy the topic is or how emotional the subject."

Dean: "You're right. I do have you in my life again and we love each other. So, I will talk to you about everything all hours of the day and night even if I turn into a little bitch in your arms."

Roxy: "Especially if you turn into a little bitch in my arms. I don't consider a man showing me how he feels being a bitch. That makes you strong enough to know when you need someone to lean on and that in my eyes is sexy as hell."


	10. Chapter 10

Dean leans over and kisses her and she kisses him back. He started remembering the first time he ever kissed her.

_Back on the grassy hill in Cincinnati_

Mox: "Wow, you actually are a really beautiful woman. You know that?"

Roxy: "Thank you very much. I think you're a sexy as hell man."

Mox: "So, how long are going to be at CZW?"

Roxy: "I don't know. That's up to the head people. I'd like a full time spot here so I can join the current tour."

Mox: "So, you plan on being here for a-while then."

Roxy: "Yes. Yes I do. I don't want to move away from Ohio anytime soon. Eventually I may end up going to Florida or somewhere, but that's years down the line."

Mox: "Well, that works out for me just fine because I plan on staying in Ohio for a-while too. Maybe we'll end up in Florida together in developmental one day."

Roxy: "Assuming that they want us both there."

Mox: "Oh, I plan on knocking their socks off. I've already started petitioning the WWE for a spot. They have yet to call me, but it's a good goal to keep going after. I was offered a dark match."

Roxy: "That's awesome. Did you end up going and doing it?"

Mox: "Yeah. I went and I showed them Mox and they loved me. The match just didn't air because I'm not a part of the roster and I'm not trained by their people. Marketing bullshit, that's one thing we don't have with CZW. They just accept you and let you go out there and do your thing. The only thing that determines if you succeed or fail is the pop you get."

Roxy: "I'm not sure some days if they even like you out there."

Mox: "They don't. But, I'd rather have them all hate me then sell out and try to be something I'm not out there. "

Roxy: "Don't ever let them change you. You're a good guy and you're very sweet at heart."

Mox: "I really wish you wouldn't say stuff like that out loud. What if someone hears you? Then they'll think I'm a human and not some crazy lunatic who's out to take off their heads with my bare hands just because I can."

Roxy: "The nerve of me. How dare I humanize the immortal Jon Moxley?"

Mox: "Yeah, what the hell is wrong with you?"

He smirks and kisses her again and they continue to make out in the park until the sun goes down.

_Present Day_

Dean: "Let's get the hell out of here. I need a shower."

Roxy: "Yeah. I'm with you on that one. I'm going to hit the shower my own self."

Dean: "Too bad we can't shower together in here."

Roxy gets a mischievous look on her face.

Roxy: "Give me 5 minutes."

Dean: "Ok."

She goes into the woman's locker room and checks to see if there are any other people in there anywhere. It appears to be all clear. She comes back out and looks around to make sure nobody is coming her way and waves Dean over. Dean does the same look around move and smiles as he walks over to her. She pulls him into the woman's locker room and into the back.

Dean: "You realize if we get busted we're banned from here, right?"

Roxy: "And? This isn't the only gym in town and besides, we're in the back. It's not like we're out front advertising it and exposing ourselves."

Dean: "You don't have to convince me twice."

He pushes her up against the changing stall wall and shuts the door behind him.

Dean: "Good call on the woman's locker room. We don't have these in the men's."

He holds her hands above her head as he takes off her shirt leaving trails of kisses along the exposed flesh on her neck, shoulders and stomach.

Roxy: "I can't help you out of your clothes with my hands bound above my head like that."

Dean: "Not yet, darling. We'll get to that part."

Roxy: "I love it when you think kinky like that."

Dean: "I'll give you kinky."

He ties a make shift knot using her shirt around her wrists and lets her rest them on his shoulders. Roxy moans in approval.

Dean: "You have to be quiet. We wouldn't want anyone else to hear us in here."

Roxy: "Yes, Sir."

Dean gets a cocky smile on his face as he drops to his knees and slides down her pants kissing along her hip bones.

Dean: "No room for underwear. I like that."

Roxy: "I aim to please."

He put his hands on her ass as he stuck his tongue inside of her and swirled it around her clit. She wanted to grab his hair with her fingers, but couldn't due to the make shift bondage of her own shirt around her wrists. She had no choice but to allow his assault with his tongue. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and went deeper inside. She tried to control her need to scream out her orgasm loud and proud so the whole world knew what a good job he was doing. He grabbed her ass so she could steady herself on top of him and she rocked with the intense orgasm he was giving her. When she finally did let it go she damn near collapsed on top of him.

Roxy: "Holy Shit, Jon. That was fucking intense."

Dean: "I aim to please."

Roxy: "After RAW, that ass is mine."

She grabbed his ass for emphasis.

Dean: "Why wait until after RAW? I'll meet you outside and I'll give you a ride to the arena."

Roxy: "Sounds good to me. Give me 20 minutes to get dressed. I don't want to look suspicious."

Dean: "You got it."

He smirked his famous grin and makes his way out of the locker room without getting noticed or busted by anyone working at the gym. Most generally they didn't really wander around the place too much. So Dean made it back to the men's locker room unnoticed by anyone. He took a quick shower and changed into his jeans and a Cincinnati Reds shirt. He made sure he had all of his stuff packed up before leaving the locker room because he had a bad habit of leaving stuff behind. He patted his pockets making sure he had his wallet, keys and cell phone and headed out.

Roxy took a few minutes to recover and showered quickly as well. She changed into her Ambrose Asylum T-shirt and black skinny jeans. She sprayed herself with Victoria Secrets Love Spell and came out to meet up with Dean. Dean put his arm around her and made a point to smell her hair.

Dean: "You smell really good. I love that Victoria Secret on you."

Roxy: "Thank you. You smell good your own self."

Dean: "I'm not wearing cologne."

Roxy: "I know. I like your soap. It's how I know it's you when you walk up to me."

Meanwhile, at the arena Jessica and Maddie are changing into their gear. Jessica noticed Maddie was acting like she wasn't even standing next to her which was not something that Maddie normally would do. She always greeted her with a smile or a "Hey girl" and a hug or something. Also, her usual purple and black ring gear was all black. Black vinyl pants and a black vinyl halter top with black vinyl boots. The purple flames were gone and her "Main Street" signature was gone too. She didn't wear the usual boxer's robe over it either.

Jessica: "Hello Maddie."

Madison: "Oh, so you are talking to me. I couldn't tell with all the back stabbing that's been going on around me lately."

Jessica: "What back stabbing? There are no cameras rolling back here. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Madison: "Exactly. So, you can drop the act and come at me real. Why the hell did you feel like you needed to destroy my D.O.D baby?"

Jessica: "Your D.O.D baby? This is still about the break-up of D.O.D. That was months ago, Maddie why are you still dwelling? We all three agreed it was a good idea to go our separate ways."

Madison: "Did we? I don't remember all three of us sitting down and saying "Hey, you know we have a good thing going here. This D.O.D has so much freedom and feels so much like the old Attitude Area chicks that I think I want to go back to being normal and just like everyone else. Let's break up." I remember going out there in the ring against The Shield for one last go round and you turning your back on all of us."

Jessica: "You're still mad about the Kendo stick. I'm sorry about that, but that was all business. It had nothing to do with you and me as friends outside of the ring."

Madison: "Business. It's what's best for business. You're going to stand there and quote corporate bullshit to me even off camera. Wow, you really have let Rollins change you. I remember when this was all about justice and taking out the weak Divas. What happened to that? Did you get bored with bucking the system and going against the corporate machine? I know. You like watching the other Divas go out there and take credit for the Divas Revolution that's been happening."

Jessica: "No. I don't like watching the other Divas take credit for what we started. Why do you think I get in their faces on a regular basis? And you're seriously jealous over Seth. He didn't change me one hairy bit. I didn't leave D.O.D to go work for The Authority and I sure as hell am not getting wrapped up in corporate bullshit. I still stand up for injustice. That hasn't changed any."

Madison: "So, why did you turn your back on your sisters, Jess? Did you feel held back by us because you had to share the spot light with two other talented females and you weren't getting all the credit for it? Maybe there weren't enough cookie cutter rules that you had to mold into. I know what it is. They promised you a shot at the championship and they told you they would never give it to a faction of three so you had no choice but to break us up. You were actually trying to give us all a chance."

Jessica: "You know damn well this isn't about fame, money or air time or matches. I never felt held back by you guys. I loved having you guys out there and I loved having your backs out there. It was awesome coming in on the zip line and popping up in the middle of the ring at random times for no reason. What's with the third degree? The D.O.D attack wasn't personal it was all about creative and what they wanted to do with us. I never took it personal or meant it as something personal towards you."

Madison: "OK. I'm not supposed to take this personal. Then you're trying to sell out to me. You're trying to sell me some creative decision that had nothing but publicity attached to it. Somebody got to you and I'm going to find out who it is and what they have over you because you're so full of shit right now it's starting to stink."

Jessica: "Wow, and I thought Roxy was the Unstable one who took this personal. It was a publicity stunt and nothing more. She wanted my head and now you're on the search for some conspiracy theory. Relax, it wasn't a planned attack. I did it to make people talk. That's all I was after."

Madison: "Wow, my own best friend that I would lay down my life for is selling out. I would've gone to war for you. This could've been epic beyond your imagination."

Jessica: "It was epic beyond my imagination and we did go to war a number of times. We took down the weak divas and turned out justice all over the WWE. We even made it possible to let mixed tag team fighting happen again. Now is our chance to stand on our own as warriors and carve out a whole new chapter in this epic story."

Madison: "I hope you enjoy your time by yourself in the spot light. The Authority is going to drowned you in rules and regulations. You won't be able to do half the shit you got away with in D.O.D and you will realize this was a huge mistake."

Roxy comes into the locker room in the middle of their discussion.

Roxy: "Hello my darlings. Are we ready for our prime time debut tonight?"

She puts her arms around both of them together and is practically beaming. A complete 180 from the way she was acting at the gym earlier in the day.

Madison: "I've already had an epic prime time debut. I'm going to show this little sell out corporate bitch, right here where her roots came from. She seems to forget exactly why all the divas think I'm feared."

Jessica: "Bring it on, baby. I will gladly kick your ass out there. I'm not afraid of you or anything you have to say."

Roxy: "Woah, what the fuck? There are no cameras rolling right now. What the hell is going on here? We know you two want to fight. It's not time yet."

Madison: "I know you are not over here trying to defend some back stabbing, corporate sell out bitch wearing a Jessica Mendez suit over here."

Roxy: "You get laid and suddenly it's fuck Jessica and kicks her ass."

Madison: "No. I don't want to kick her ass because I got laid. I want to kick her ass because she committed an injustice and we've always been about correcting injustice."

Roxy: "This is one of your sisters you're going all Hounds of Justice over there on."

Madison: "She's not above this and she obviously forgot where she came from."

Jessica: "That's one thing I haven't done. I know exactly where I came from and if you want to treat me like some punk I'm going to show you exactly what kind of punk you are fucking with. Remember our Resident Rocker verses Main Street Maddie match in CZW?"

_flash back to Jessica and Madison's first match against each other_

The Resident Rocker stood behind the curtain warming up before her match. She wore ripped jean shorts and a ripped white T-shirt with black Doc Martins. She had wild red and purple hair with blonde braids and dark punk style make up. She whispered a prayer that everything would go smoothly before the pyros popped off and her music hit.

"Coming to the ring weighing in at 115 lbs. all the way from Kalamazoo, Michigan Jessica "The Resident Rocker" Mendez."

The place erupts into thunderous applause and chants of "Fuck him up, Rocker Fuck him up." As she does her now famous flip off the ropes and roll into the ring.

"Coming to the ring weighing in also at 115 lbs. all the way from New Orleans, Louisiana Madison "Main Street" Gilbert."

The pyros pop off and Katie Perry "Part of Me" plays as she does her pose on the apron and drops her boxer's robe to reveal her purple and black trade mark viynal outfit and boots. She had burgundy and purple braids and two-toned red and black hair.

"The following math is for pin fall. No disqualifications and anything goes in this match. Both parties can use anything they want against their opponent in this arena."

The bel rings and Maddie and Jessica lock up and start grappling in the middle of the ring.

"You're gonna get your fucking head kicked in." chants started now.

They grapple back and forth for a good while before Jessica looks like she's about to go to her knees. She pulls something out of her boot and looks like she thrusts it into Maddie's forehead.

Announcer: "Holy shit. The Resident Rocker just went Jon Moxley with that huge barbeque fork. Maddie is bleeding all over the ring."

Second Announcer: "It's not a party unless someone is bleeding. You have to seriously be pissed off at your opponent to attack up close and personal with a barbeque fork like that."

"You sick fuck" chants are going on now and Maddie is trying like crazy to get the barbeque fork away from The Resident Rocker. She finally manages to get the fork away from her and stabs Jessica for real in the hand.

Madison: "Oh my God, Jess."

She waves her off.

Jessica: "Play it off. I know it was an accident. They'll call the match if you react."

Madison: "You need stitches for real right now."

Jessica: "Dammit, play it off. I'll deal with it when we are done. Come on, finish the match. It's not even that bad. It's plastic."

She goes on with the match and continues to fight until both women are bloody from various barbed wire objects, glass and even light bars. The match ended with Jessica victorious and standing over Maddie passed out Jessica's own blood running down her arm and stinging like crazy from the sweat and adrenaline pumping from the match. That was the day Jessica broke the gender bar for ultraviolent wrestling with Maddie.

_present day_

Madison: "You don't have to be good to be crazy."

Jessica: "You have no idea what I am capable of out there. I make a better friend then an enemy, Maddie. Trust me on this one."

Madison: "Does the words get your own gimmick mean anything to you? You don't need to bite off CZW or Seth and his sell out shit. Bring Jessica back and I'll stop treating you like some punk ass sell out."

She walks off and leaves Jessica and Roxy both standing there.

Roxy: "What the fuck crawled up her ass?"

Jessica: "You tell me. All I did was show up to work and get dressed. She was standing next to me and not even acting like I was there. So, I said "hi" and this whole pent up frustration over the D.O.D break up came pouring out of her. Next thing I know, she challenges me to a match tonight. So, I accepted it and then it turned into some personal attack on me. She's seriously got some anger issues going on right now and it's not cute."

Roxy: "I fear what's going to come out on RAW tonight. I seriously fear for her opponent."

Jessica: "Before or after her match with me even though it's not official yet."

The fireworks pop off in the arena signaling the beginning of RAW and Jessica takes a deep breath.

Jessica: "Time to center myself and focus on the job."

Roxy: "Yeah. That's what we need to do. Focus on the job."

The camera crew starts rolling backstage. The first image is Madison storming down the hall in her gear looking like she is ready for a huge fight. Stephanie stops her and she looks down at her like "I'm not in the mood for you lady."

Stephanie: "Hey Maddie. I was just looking for you."

Madison: "That's funny because I actually wanted to talk to you too, Steph."

Stephanie: "You wanted to talk to me? That's a change you usually want nothing to do with me or my ideas."

Madison: "Well, I have an idea of my own that I want to share with you."

Stephanie: "I'm always up for good match ideas."

Madison: "I want The Resident Rocker and I want her tonight right here in Madison Square Gardens in a steal cage."

Stephanie starts smiling.

Stephanie: "You know what, Maddie I think you just sold me on that. You've got your match tonight in the main event."


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie: "You know what, Maddie I think you just sold me on that. You've got your match tonight in the main event. Main Street Maddie verses The Resident Rocker in a Steel Cage for the Divas Championship."

Madison: "That's what I'm talking about."

She gives her a hand shake like she's proud of that choice and Stephanie walks away. Meanwhile, out in the middle of the ring, Jessica's music hits and she walks out into the ring carrying the Diva's Championship around her waist. The audience is split between cheering for her and booing her for what she did.

Jessica: "All right, Madison Square Garden. I want to clear the air before the show kicks off."

She sits in the middle of the ring like the Super Stars before her and crosses her legs. She's not in wrestling gear. She's wearing her Celestial Bodies work out gear and her wrestling boots.

Jessica: "I need to address a zip line ridding, vinyl wearing, divas ass kicking elephant in the room."

They cheer at the reference to Divas of Destruction.

Jessica: "I want everyone to realize that I didn't kill D.O.D for a push. I killed D.O.D because I was promised a chance at the Divas Championship. My push happened long before the D.O.D was even put together as a faction. I love Roxy and Maddie like sisters. Hell, we went through developmental together and we've gone up against each other all around the United States. I've had my own sister's blood on my hands and she literally had mine on hers. My point that I want to make tonight is I'm not sorry for the break-up of D.O.D."

The die-hard fans start booing.

Jessica: "Hold on before you start your booing and your "you sold out" chants. Let me finish here. I'm not sorry for the break-up because it gave all three of us a chance to soar to the top as competitors. We're better individuals because of the break-up. If we stayed together it would only hinder us and we'd end up resenting each other and feeling like we held each other down. I don't feel any of that. I owe my WWE push to my sisters and I just wanted to get that off of my chest."

Maddie's music hits and Maddie comes out on the ramp. The fans welcome the interruption

Madison: "Wow, Jess you're first show and you're already turning into a cry baby. I thought you had more balls then that."

Jessica: "What the hell are you doing out here?"

Madison: "I'm saving Madison Square Garden from being bored into an early grave by you. "I love my sisters," blah blah blah. You're full of crap and everyone knows it."

This earns a huge pop off the fans.

Madison: "If you loved your sisters and you owed your WWE push to us you never would've stabbed us in the back. We worked hard to get The Authority to allow us to have mixed tag team matches again. We needed you that night against The Shield. You preached and preached about how you didn't want us to go out like that and you didn't want to look exactly like Seth out there in the ring. You worked so hard to convince everyone around you that you had your own thing going on. Well, so much for originality, Jess. The only thing that is different about you is that you're a female. Seriously, you mind as well come out here in that same gay as hell Power Ranger get up and start yelling about how this is your time."

She gets another huge pop off the fans.

Jessica: "Don't hate on Seth's success. I am the Diva's Champion and I've held this title for 6 months now. So, yeah I guess I am the woman and I guess I do deserve that reference. I should probably take that as a compliment, but I don't. I take it as you hating on my success so you have to talk it down by trying to make me feel bad. I'm not riding Seth Rollins coat tails. I am building a new Rockers fan base. I had a fan base before I got here and I will have one after I leave here. Maybe it is my time to shine, but I digress off the subject."

Madison: "Yeah. You're not riding on Seth's coat tails. Where would I get that from?"

Roxy's music hits now and she runs up and knocks Madison upside the back of the head. She starts beating her ass and the crowd loves it. Jessica just stands in the ring watching. She doesn't help either one of them. Roxy puts her focus on Jessica in the middle of the ring now that she's got Maddie down.

Roxy: "You want to get crazy? You're out here talking about blood and taking out your sisters when you should be wrestling and showing everyone that you're the reason they came to see the show."

Jessica: "Yeah, finally someone who is talking some sense."


	12. Chapter 12

Roxy: "I'm not here to talk sense. You had the balls to take a god damn chair to the back of my head. Do you have any idea what a steal chair feels like knocking you upside the back of the head?"

Jessica: "I didn't hit you in the head. I hit you in the back, but I didn't get your head."

Roxy: "Yeah, keep telling yourself you didn't hurt my head. Go back and watch the footage some time. I'm sure you'll see something different. I sure as hell had to go get checked for a concussion after."

They play the footage from when Jessica attacked the Divas of Destruction. It was a 6 person tag team match. The Shield VS Divas of Destruction and they had to pull all kinds of strings to get to go out and wrestle up against men. Triple H believed in the D.O.D and the fans had begged to see it. Now, granted D.O.D had gone up against The Shield in many different scenarios. But, this one was huge. Women had never been in a Steel Cage match let alone fighting men in a steel cage. The match had been going perfect up until the end. D.O.D had got the victory over The Shield and history had been made, but there was a look to Jessica that didn't spell victory as everyone now knows. She pulled a kendo stick from one side of the ring and a steel chair from the other side. When Maddie and Roxy were celebrating their victory she went on the attack beating them both down. Upon watching again, Jessica realized she did actually hit Roxy in the head, but Roxy had been hit in the head numerous times in many matches before that night and she didn't really think twice of it. Anyone who had done Ultra-violent wrestling could handle it.

Roxy: "Spoiler alert. I had to have stitches because of you and now you're going to need stitches when I get through with you. You and I have a match tonight no disqualifications. You'd better get your sweet ass dressed and out here in 20 minutes or I won't be so patient next time."

Jessica steps out of the ring to go get ready for the match as Roxy's theme music "Immortal" by Fall Out Boy plays. Roxy steps into the ring wearing a throw- back wrestling outfit of hers from her indie days. A ripped up white T-shirt with her black bra that was decorated with diamond studs and her diamond studded black leggings with black diamond studded boots.

Backstage, Jessica changes into her vinyl gear and waits for her cue to go back out to the ring. Seth sees her and goes over to where she is standing.

Seth: "Damn, I guess they want revenge on you. Two matches in one night."

Jessica: "Yeah and I'm going to kick both of their asses. This just got personal."

Seth: "Good luck out there."

He pats her on the back.

Jessica: "I don't need luck."

"Centuries" by Fall Out Boy plays and Jessica comes down to the ring to face Roxy. Roxy smiled at her as she bounced from foot to foot like a boxer waiting to throw the first punch. The bell rang and Diamond Dust went on the defense blocking Jessica's grappling attempts.

Roxy: "What's the matter, Jess? Did you forget how to indie wrestle with me?"

She gets her in a modified version of the chicken wing and The Resident Rocker tries to counter by kicking her with her legs.

Jessica: "Nope. I'll give you Indie wrestling."

She gets Roxy down and flies off the ropes with her version of The Phoenix Splash, but Roxy counters by rolling out of the way leaving Jessica to ungracefully belly flop onto the mat.

Roxy: "I know your play book, Rocker. I'm Diamond Dust tonight. "

She smacks her in the back of the head with her tapped up hand for emphasis. Jessica doesn't seem to be stirring. Roxy knew she was playing possum and moves in for the pin.

Roxy: "Get up, I dare you."

Jessica lays there waiting for the count and kicks out at 2. She gets to her feet and manages to dodge another attempt by Roxy to take her down. She does her own version of the flying knee off the ropes and knocks Roxy to the mat. All seems to be going well until Roxy had a malfunction in the middle of the pin. Jessica starts coughing.

Jessica: "Dude, you just farted in my face. That's not a defensive move."

She said it only loud enough for Roxy to hear and nobody else around them. Roxy played it off like nothing even happened.

Roxy: "That wasn't supposed to happen. Go for another pin. Finish this before someone else says something."

She pins her and ends the match. Jessica gets the win. Roxy prayed nothing was caught on audio or the whole locker room was going to use this as ammo against her. She lay in the middle of the ring for a few minutes trying to clear the cobwebs from the knee in the head and to recover from feeling herself flush with embarrassment.


	13. Chapter 13

After a few minutes, she finally got up holding her head where Jessica kneed her. They walked backstage.

Roxy: "I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry."

Jessica: "It happens. It's nothing to get embarrassed about. I'm sure everyone here has a worse story then that to tell."

Roxy: "So, what's your worse story?"

Jessica: "Where can I start? There are numerous stories from the Indies."

Roxy: "Start with your public humiliation story that happened in front of the whole world and possibly could've been recorded."

Jessica: "Well, biological warfare is not my thing out there, but shit happens. You can't control things when someone is flying at your mid -section doing a spear or frog splashing you from the top ropes. It always ends badly. I pissed myself after Roman speared me, but I played it off like nothing happened and when someone pointed out my wet pants I said it was sweat from Cross Fit."

Roxy: "Thank you for making me feels better and less embarrassed."

Jessica: "Anytime."

She puts her arm around her battered friend.

Dean: "Nice match out there."

Roxy: "My head is killing me. This bitch has a hard ass knee."

Jessica: "Spoiler alert. It's all knee brace. That's how I keep myself from getting hurt out there."

Roxy: "So, Jess and I were having a discussion on the way here and she says everyone has an embarrassing story to tell. So, what's yours?"

Jessica: "Dude, you're asking Dean for an embarrassing story? The man doesn't get embarrassed or doesn't show when he is ever."

Dean: "Oh on the contrary, I do get embarrassed and I have a couple of different stories where I was embarrassed as hell, but I didn't start freaking out over it. The best way to get over an embarrassing moment is to just act like it was part of the show in the first place."

Roxy: "How? Certain things are just very obvious that they weren't planned out there."

Dean: "True. My moment was what I like to call my Stone Cold Steve Austin moment. I was out there up against a guy who was bigger than me and he hit me so hard with his spear I shit myself in the middle of the ring."

Roxy: "Ewe, yeah. That would qualify."

Dean: "Yeah. It gets worse. In my Mox days I had guy puke over me and I narrowly ducked it."

Roxy: "Suddenly I don't feel so bad about what happened out there."

Jessica: "Yeah, me either."

Dean: "Yeah. That was the worst one."

Roxy: "Worse than shitting yourself in the ring?"

Dean: "That was pretty disgusting, but a puke bath would've been foul and I probably would've been right along- side the guy."

Jessica: "I had an opponent fart in my face. I lost my top and full on puppies exposed on TV. That was hard to live down."

Dean: "Shit, if I had a dollar for every match I had to do with myself exposed I'd be rich. That's why I quit wearing those shorts. My balls got more attention than my wrestling skills."

Seth: "Been there done that and wrote the book. I've had full frontal nudity twice in the ROH ring."

Roman: "Pissed myself in the NXT ring."

Madison: "I had an opponent fuck up a move and damn near suffocate me with her ass."

Roxy: "Hi. I'm the bitch who almost suffocated Maddie and farted on Jess."

Seth: "Well, we know what end to avoid on you."

Roman: "That kind of stuff happens on a regular basis out there. It's nothing to get all embarrassed over. All the divas have different stories about losing their clothes out there or fucking up moves."

Dean: "And apparently a lot of the guys have shit stories."

Madison: "Yeah, I don't even want to know what Kofi did to deserve you pissing on his peeps."

Seth: "Turn-about is fair play. That's all I'm going to say since you don't want to know."

Roxy: "Remind me not to get into a prank war with any of you any time soon."

Maddie taps her on the shoulder and she looks at her like "Can I help you?"

Madison: "We already did."

Jessica: "Yes. I got a naked Mox stripper dancing in my hotel room and God knows what time it was and he gave me a hug covered in that slippery ass coconut oil. I smelled like Randy Orton. I hate that shit."

Dean: "You're welcome, darling. I loved your perfume bomb you left in my locker. It made me think of you for weeks after."

Seth: "I learned you shouldn't prank your girlfriend a long time ago. So, all I'm guilty of is leaving Dean the hotel room number."

Jessica: "No thanks. I don't need you pissing on anything for me."


	14. Chapter 14

The head of creative sticks his head around the corner.

"You're next match is in 10, Jess."

Jessica: "Thanks Mark. Are we all good here?"

Roxy: "Yup. We're just peachy keen Jelly bean."

Jessica: "Good to know. I'm going to get ready to beat Maddie's ass."

Roxy: "Good luck out there."

Jessica: "All right."

She heads to her mark at the curtain and Maddie goes to her Mark for her entrance.

"This next match is a no disqualifications divas match for the Divas Championship. This match will take place in a steel cage. The opponent must escape the cage in order to win the match."

The cage is lowered down over the ring. As Maddie's theme music hits, she zip lines into the ring in her new all black gear. She poses for the crowd and waits for Jessica to make her entrance. Jessica comes out in her black vinyl gear and does her pose. The both glance at the cage and take a deep breath. It seems so much bigger standing inside waiting for the bell to ring.

Jessica: "This is not going to end well for either of us."

Madison: "What's the matter, Rocker are you scared? This is poetic justice for the injustice you did both of your sisters."

Jessica: "Zero fears, my friend. Zero fears."

The bell rings and they lock up in the middle of the ring and start grappling.

Madison: "You're going to pay for what you did to me. I'm going to take that championship away from you."

Jessica: "Good luck trying."

She climbs up to hit Maddie with her flying knee. Maddie counters and throws her into the steel cage as hard as humanly possible. Jessica lands against the chain links with a sickening thud that takes her breath for a minute. Maddie's not going to let her recover. She moves in and has her against the steel.

Madison: "What's the matter, Rocker? Are you not feeling this match tonight? I'm not seeing that bad ass punk you promised me right now."

She goes to do it again and Jessica counters and flips it on Maddie to where she is against the chain links and she's grating her face against it like a cheese grater.

Jessica: "I'm going to fuck you up."

The guys and a couple of divas are standing around watching the match with Roxy.

Naomi: "Holy Hell those two are vicious out there."

Roxy "That is an old fashioned ass kicking in there. That's not WWE wrestling. That's months and months of aggression that have been building up since the D.O.D break up."

Naomi: "She's still pissed off about that? She's had more opportunities as a singles competitor then she ever did in D.O.D. Not to mention the opportunities she had before D.O.D was formed."

Roxy: "This is about betrayal and nothing more. We both felt betrayed by her and that doesn't bode well for her outside of the ring. Maddie is all about trust and respect and that was personal for her out there. She felt like Jessica basically turned her back on the one person who helped her rise to the top."

Naomi: "Wow, it's making for a good match though."

Roxy: "Yeah. That it is. Our match was intense but this one is crazy. She threw Jessica into that cage like she didn't weigh a thing. Usually the guys take hits like that off the steel."

Naomi: "She's going to be sore as hell tomorrow."

Roxy: "She used to wrestle for CZW with me and those matches were like the old school hardcore matches here. We were the first two women to go wrestle for CZW. We've been through a lot more physical stuff then that."

Naomi: "What made you two want to go into Ultraviolent wrestling anyway? Why not go to ROH or somewhere less violent."

Roxy: "Because they said we couldn't so we had to show we could. I got the scars to prove it too."

Naomi: "I'm sure you do. Dean has some of those same crazy looking scars."

Roxy: "Jon Moxley gave me some of them."

Roxy notices Madison go under the ring and is looking for something.

Roxy: "What the fuck is she about to do?"

She emerges and she has a cinder block in her hand and is dragging it into the ring.

Naomi: "Damn, she straight got a cinder block and put it in the ring."

"Look at that incredible display of strength by Maddie. That cinder block is not light and she's dragging it right into the middle of the ring.

Jessica: "Oh hell no, you aren't."

"She is taking it to The Rocker out there. These women are amazing tonight."

She rolls away from Maddie as she tries to set her up for a crash onto the cinder blocks. Maddie also has a chair in her hand.

Madison: "You want to mimic Rollins so bad. Let's see how you do against this."

Jessica: "OK Maddie. I'll take the chair. Hell, I'll even take the trash talking, but I am not about to let you take me out on those blocks."

Madison: "I don't believe I asked you how I can have my revenge."

Jessica: "Seriously, this will require a hospital. I didn't hospitalize either one of you."

Madison: "Roxy had to go to the hospital for her head, asshole."

Jessica: "And she was physically OK. It was a precaution to make sure she didn't have a concussion."

Madison: "And this is to make sure you have a brain still even in your head."

She comes after her and starts beating her ass with the chair. Jessica counters by kicking the chair out of her hands.

"Maddie is like a woman possessed out there. She really wants to take down The Resident Rocker."

"This feud has been building for months now ever since The Resident Rocker took out the D.O.D with that chair and kendo stick."

Maddie goes after Jessica by grabbing her leg when she tries to super kick her.

Maddie: "Your ass is mine, bitch."

She kicks her other leg and makes contact knocking Maddie onto the mat. For the first time, Jessica tries to escape the cage.

"The Resident Rocker is going for an escape. She stunned Maddie with that Mule kick."

Maddie shakes off the kick and pulls Jessica back into the ring launching both of them into the cinder block in the middle of the ring. Jessica got it in the back, but Maddie fell on top of her. She gets the pin. Jessica doesn't get up, but Maddie stumbles to her feet as the ref declares her the winner.

"The winner of this match is Maddie "Main Street" Gilbert."

The medical staff comes over to check on Jessica to make sure she didn't break any bones or knock her head on anything. She waves them off.

Jessica: "I'm fine. Would you please stop fussing all over me? I've been through worse matches then this and walked away."

Doctor: "You landed on that cinder block. We have to make sure you can walk."

Jessica: "I'm hurt not crippled. Nothing is broken and my breathing is fine. My head hurts, but I just got my ass kicked against a steel cage."

Doctor: "Are you sure you're all right?"

Jessica sits up gingerly.

Jessica: "Yeah. I'm good. Give me a minute to get to my feet."

She stands up on her feet and feels a trickle of blood go down the back of her neck and realizes she has been cut somehow during all the commotion. She stands up and walks backstage with dignity like nothing happened.

Roxy: "Dude, you're freaken bleeding. You need to go to the trainer and get stitched up."

Jessica: "Thank you, Captain Obvious. I was on my way to the trainer's room. If they're going to staple me I want to be comfortable."

She goes into the trainer's room and they staple her up and she passes out on the table. The next thing she knows, she wakes up in a hospital bed.

Jessica: "What the hell? The doctor's stapled me up. Why am I in a hospital bed?"

Seth: "You lost consciousness in the trainer's room."

Jessica: "Well, that's just lovely. I've been unconscious before. I'm fine people."

Seth: "Yeah. That's what Ambrose said and he had a concussion and a dislocated shoulder."

Jessica: "No dislocated anything here and I know how to take care of a concussion. I've had a dozen of them."

Meanwhile,

Roxy: "Do you feel better now that you got all that out of your system now, Maddie?"

Madison: "All I wanted was a good cage match. I didn't want to send her to the hospital."

Roxy: "Well, You did. You got your blood from her. I hope you're seriously happy."

Madison: "Look, shit happens out there. I had no way of knowing she was going to end up here. Am I sorry I did it? Yeah, but I'm not going to sit here and dwell on it. She's a wrestler. She's been busted open hundreds of times and from worse situations then that."

Roxy: "True, but you still don't expect to have your sister try to kill you in a steel cage match."

Madison: "It's a steel cage match. You're going to get hurt. It's just the nature of the beast. I'm sorry that it happened, but it comes with the territory. It will go down as one of the epic matches of the century."

Roxy: "That's great. Your sister is in the hospital and all you can think about is you had an epic cage match with her. Did you even see everyone's face when you came backstage to check on her?"

Madison: "Yeah. I saw their faces and I heard the comments too. Justice was served. But, we're not at work and this isn't about what they all think. This is about Jessica and her health. She took a nasty fall and I landed on her wrong."

At this point, Jessica and Seth come down the hall arguing.

Jessica: "This is a waste of time, Seth. I am physically fine. I am going home to recover. I can't get any rest in this damn hospital."

Seth: "You're just going to walk out and leave against doctor's orders. You know they won't clear you for work, right? You can't be cleared by WWE unless they clear you here."

Jessica: "I know and I don't care. I've had worse injuries then this and gone home. This is not worthy of a hospital stay."

Roxy: "She is right. She has suffered worse than this, but this isn't the Indies. You have excellent health care now and they give a damn about your future. That's why they fuss like this. They want you to live to see 45."

Jessica: "I will live to see 45. That's for sure."

Madison: "You'd better. I want to kick your ass out there some more. I'm not done making epic TV with you."

Jessica: "Oh, you'd better believe that sister. Hey, you and I are good, right? That was just the set up for that epic match out there, right?"

Madison: "Yes. That was just the set up for that epic match. We are all good."

Jessica: "Good because I don't know how I would react if I thought you were actually pissed off and hurt."

Madison: "It's all a set up for the match. We're good in real life. I'm not digging the fact that you want to leave the hospital and go home, but I know how you are with this hospital."

Jessica: "Yeah. I hate the place. Now, you two get the hell out of here. You have the shows in New York to do. I want to see you kick some Divas ass."

Madison: "There will definably be some ass kicking. I can promise that."

Jessica: "Fuck them up just like you did me."

She hugs her and then hugs Roxy.

Roxy: "You take care of yourself."

Jessica: "I will. I have Seth."

Roxy hugs Seth.

Roxy: "And you'd better make sure she's taken care of or I will hang you."

Seth: "Consider it done."

Roxy and Madison go to their car and Seth and Jessica go to his Range Rover.

Seth: "All right, now that we're in the car alone. Do you want to tell me the real reason you refused to stay in that hospital?"

Jessica: "Considering we have a four hour drive to Michigan I think I'd better. I have a couple of things to tell you."

Seth: "I'm all ears."

He starts the car and they start their journey.

Jessica: "We'll start with the hospital. I know I should've stayed and let them observe me over night and I know I'm taking an unnecessary risk with my health traveling all the way home right now."

Seth: "OK. You've covered your bases if I were Hunter."

Jessica: "The truth is Chicago Memorial almost killed me four years ago when I was in ROH."

Seth: "Oh my God. What the hell happened there?"

Jessica: "Well, we were in Chicago doing some in house show and I was up against Karma. Well, she sent me into a barbed wire board thing and my costume got tangled up in it. So, it was physically impossible for me to move. I could feel the barbs cutting into my skin and I knew I wasn't going to walk away from that one without some scars. Long story short, they left a barb in my back and it basically rusted and caused a staph infection that nobody caught until I was deathly ill."

Seth: "Yeah. I wouldn't want to go back there either."

Jessica: "So, whatever they told me right now went in one ear and out the other. I'm getting checked out by my own personal physician that I trust once we get back home."


End file.
